Las dulces desgracias de la guerra
by Vampire Girl Nya
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si existiera un loco que se cree Dios, cuyo nombre no es Kira, sino alguien peor que, en vez de Death Note tiene dinero y poder? La época nazi, una época dura y triste, en la que el amor, tendra que uchar contra todo, inclusive la nacionalidad, pues ¿Qué se sentira estar enamorado de tu enemigo? ¿Qué ganara la guerra o el amor? Yo se, mal resumen pero please pasen


Bien este capítulo nació de una locura cuando leía una novela de un escritor Francés y la verdad es que fue imposible no querer hacer una historia respecto al tema.

Basta decir que el Lebensborn fue un proyecto real que existió en los campos de concentración nazis, más sin embargo no puedo asegurar que todos los hechos que yo cuente (experimentos, maquinaria, torturas, y demás) sea 100% real.

La historia es 100% mía pero Death Note para mi absoluta desgracia no me pertenece TTwTT en fin espero lo disfruten sin más no les interrumpo a leer.

* * *

_Cap. 1: El Nuevo Prisionero._

-¿Acaso piensas que esto es tan fácil? - la voz de un joven resonaba con fuerza en aquella habitación dándole un toque escalofriante.

-No, pero debemos intentar hacer algo, es eso o nuestras cabezas - la voz del otro retumbaba en las paredes como pidiendo a gritos una reflexión por parte de su compañero.

-¡Pero no se qué hacer! - grito desesperado mientras tomaba de los hombros al otro, con algo que parecía ira - ¡Esto no es lo mío! ¡Yo soy bueno en la estrategia, no en el ataque directo!

Le miro fijamente en silencio, sabía de antemano que era verdad, desde el primer instante en que llego, sus estrategias y métodos de ataque e invasión les habían sido demasiado útiles, pero aunque era bueno en el manejo de armas y se manejaba bien bajo las situaciones de presión, una situación improvisada y sin siquiera el más mínimo conocimiento previo, le enloquecía y le hacía perder totalmente la calma.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? - aquella voz sonó tan fría que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, solo había una solución, el problema era que era una solución que no sería satisfactoria para uno de los dos presentes y que además si se enteraban podía costarle la cabeza por el simple hecho de llegar a pensarla.

-No tenemos más opción - su voz sonaba pesada, había decidido arriesgarse, mientras hablaba con absoluta seguridad frente a lo que decía - solo conozco a una persona que puede enfrentar una situación así casi sin inmutarse - pronuncio con indignación, casi como si le diera asco su propia idea.

-¿Quién? Yo no conozco a nadie en todo el lugar con aquellas capacidades… - en ese momento su voz cayó, mientras observaba aquellos ojos que le miraban fijamente permitiéndole entender a quien se refería… ¿Acaso había enloquecido? -¡¿Estás loco?! - no se inmuto ante el grito de su compañero, realmente esperaba una reacción así - ¡El es parte de nuestras líneas enemigas! ¡Nos traicionara! ¡Encontrara la manera de matarnos y huir!

Ante estas palabras el otro guardo silencio, su compañero decía cosas lógicas, llegando al punto de a él mismo hacerlo dudar sobre pedirle o no ayuda a aquel prisionero. Sin embargo, aparto esos pensamientos con rapidez, tenía que pensar en algo para poder sobrevivir…algo para poder salir de aquella situación que en aquel instante podía botar todo por lo que él había luchado a la borda.

**16 Meses Antes:**

-Matt… - escuchaba aquella voz llamándole a lo lejos, sin embargo se le hacía imposible reaccionar, decir algo o si quiera abrir los ojos - Matt… - en la voz se escuchaba tristeza incluso podría asegurar que las lagrimas estaban empezando a agolparse en sus ojos, le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo, y aquello era algo que le partía el alma - Matt… - escucho por última vez, antes de caer en el mundo de la inconsciencia, donde todo se volvió oscuridad y silencio.

…_El sonido de las armas a su alrededor era lo único que sus oídos podían captar, todas disparándose sin piedad contra el enemigo, por un momento llego a preguntarse ¿En verdad vale la pena esta guerra?_

_Se encontraba en el suelo, intento levantarse con rapidez para volver a la acción, pero sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo causando que volviera a caer en el suelo instantáneamente. Observo su cuerpo adolorido, observando dos heridas de bala una de ellas en su estomago, y la otra en su pierna derecha, suficiente para tenerle inmóvil._

_Pasos se acercaban a gran velocidad, vio como le rodeaban sin dejar de apuntarle, no podía distinguir ninguno de los rostros, más sin embargo en todos veía la misma cochina sonrisa, esa maquiavélica y oscura sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de sus enemigos._

_-¡Muere maldito Alemán! - escucho una última voz burlona, mientras su corazón se agitaba, palpitando a mil por hora, estaba claro cuál iba a ser su final._

Un grito resonó en aquel cuarto, mientras el joven se intentaba para velozmente debido al sobresalto recibido sin embargo el susto fue aplacado por la punzante y dolorosa presión que sintió al mover su cuerpo de aquella forma.

Volvió a caer en la cama mientras ahogaba aquellos aullidos de dolor que amenazaban con salir, lagrimas se agolpaban en sus esmeraldas ojos, pero él no permitiría que salieran, menos aun desconociendo su paradero.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando el agobiante dolor que sentía, ¿Dónde demonios estoy? Fue lo primero que cruzo por su mente al observar todas y cada una de las paredes de aquel cuarto.

Blanco… era lo único que podía observar en aquella habitación, un cuarto totalmente blanco, con varias maquinas cercanas a él, algunas conectadas directamente a su cuerpo, y en ese instante el miedo creció más.

Si aquel lugar pertenecía a los Alemanes, se encontraba a salvo, pero si por el contrario llegara a pertenecer a las fuerzas enemigas, se encontraba en problemas ¿es que acaso ahora experimentarían con él?

Sin embargo sus temores fueron disipados al observar como una joven entraba delicadamente a la habitación, para acercarse a su cama observándole fijamente.

-Matty, amor… despertaste - la voz de la chica sonaba totalmente alegra, aunque su rostro se mostraba tranquilo, y una de sus manos acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla del muchacho.

-Hola Elizabeth - la voz del chico sonó totalmente tranquila y extremadamente tierna - ¿En dónde estoy?

-Te hirieron en guerra - la chica intentaba permanecer tranquila para no estallar en lagrimas - pero ahora te encuentras a salvo… llegaste muy herido pero los médicos dijeron que ya te encuentras fuera de peligro.

El joven se tranquilizo al oír las palabras de la chica y cerró los ojos como intentando descansar, la chica entendió inmediatamente el gesto, y depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla del chico salió con tranquilidad de la habitación.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse volvió a abrir los ojos casi instantáneamente esta vez mirando hacia el techo, entonces reparo en aquella decoración que se encontraba allí cortando con el blanco del lugar. En el techo, adornando la sutil y pequeña habitación de hospital se encontraba la pintura de la esvástica en todo su esplendor, produciendo casi instantáneamente una sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Que les den judíos, a ustedes, y a todos aquellos que van en contra de la poderosa Alemania.

Entonces los pensamientos de Matt se vieron acallados por una imagen que apareció frente a sus ojos "Inglaterra" La sonrisa del chico se borro casi instantáneamente al recordar aquel lugar para después formarse de nuevo pero esta vez la melancolía plasmada en todo su esplendor.

Y como no, después de todo Inglaterra tambien se encontraba involucrada en la guerra y nada más ni nada menos que en contra de Alemania, por lo que prácticamente se podría decir que él estaba traicionando a su patria al trabajar con las fuerzas nazis, aunque tambien debía admitir que él le debía la vida al ejército Alemán y que por ello debía y se encontraba dispuesto a colaborarles en todo lo posible para ganar aquella guerra.

Al principio las cosas no fueron fáciles para él, y era algo más que normal, después de todo, nadie se sentiría seguro teniendo a alguien perteneciente a tus enemigos trabajando en tus tropas, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se fue ganando el respeto e incluso el cariño de muchos y como no, si tenía unas excelentes tácticas de guerra, y sabía manejar las armas mejor que cualquiera, incluso parecía tener mayor fidelidad con Alemania y sus compañeros, que cualquiera de los presentes ahí, aunque no faltaban aquellos que todavía le tenían rencor, algunos todavía por desconfianza o por el simple hecho de que no era alemán, y otros debido a la envidia que les producía ver la importancia que empezaba a tener en el equipo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al momento en que vio entrar a uno de sus amigos y compañeros fieles, su mejor amigo.

-Matty, ya despertaste amigo mío - el chico era de cabellera rubia, larga y recogida con una coleta, sus ojos un verde azulado profundo que le daba un toque armonioso a la mirada fría y seria que siempre tenía.

-Hola Frederick - le saludo cansadamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro al sentir como el otro pasaba uno de sus brazos por su cuello produciendo un fuerte abrazo, definitivamente su amigo no cambiaria nunca.

-Que frio - dijo el otro con un puchero mientras se separaba y rápidamente su semblante cambio a uno serio - te van a cambiar de puesto.

Ante esto los ojos de Matt se abrieron como platos, así es, esa era otra de las cualidades que tenía su mejor amigo, tenía la facultad de cambiar los temas casi dramáticamente y además de que decía las cosas directamente, aunque las intentaba camuflar, valga decir sin mucho éxito.

-Matt…Matty…Estas vivo - la voz del otro lo saco de sus pensamientos, y ambos verdes se encontraron, unos con confusión y los otros con algo de timidez.

-¿Por qué? - la voz de Matt sonó triste, causándole una pequeña punzada de dolor al otro.

-Es temporal, solo mientras te recuperas totalmente, después volverás al campo de batalla - se apresuro a decir el chico para calmar al chico.

-¿Y qué hare mientras tanto? - su voz sonaba más tranquila y sin embargo aun muy dudosa.

-Prácticamente lo mismo, seguirás ayudando a armar estrategias, solo que ahora serás incorporado al proyecto Lebensborn.

Eso impresiono absolutamente a Matt, ese era un proyecto secreto, al cual muchos no tenían ningún tipo de acceso ni información, y el enterarse que habían decidido incorporarlo en algo así le impresiono bastante, primero debido a que él no era alemán y por ende pensó que jamás tendría acceso a información y además existían muchos que aunque fuera tenían un mínimo de información, pero él no tenía absolutamente ninguna y realmente jamás le había interesado ese proyecto, por lo que era demasiado extraño que él fuera elegido a algo así.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? - la voz de Matt sonaba confundida y bastante apagada.

-Claro que si - le dijo el otro con tranquilidad - no pareces feliz, cualquiera estaría dichoso de estar en tu lugar.

Matt le observo una vez más, no sabía cómo debía estar, ¿Alegre? ¿Triste? ¿Enojado? Solo podía encontrarse confundido, no conocía absolutamente nada de aquello en lo que lo estaban metiendo, tenía miedo, estaba confundido, pero por sobretodo intranquilo, algo en su interior le decía que con ello no iba a venir nada bueno.

-Frederick, ¿qué tanto sabes de ese proyecto?

-La verdad es que no conozco nada al respecto - no dudo en responder y su voz se volvió monótona y fría rápidamente.

Matt se quedo en silencio, mientras se volvía a recostar en la cama, el mal presentimiento cada vez se hacía más fuerte y sin embargo su curiosidad también causando que por primera vez le interesara el proyecto Lebensborn.

-Si no quieres no te obligaran a ser parte de él…

-Acepto - la voz serena de Matt interrumpió a su amigo, quien inmediatamente le miro confundido para luego posar una sonrisa de victoria, todo estaba saliendo tal cual y como se había planeado.

Los meses pasaron lentamente, poco tiempo después del "accidente" Matt salió del hospital e inmediatamente lo habían puesto al tanto en todo lo relacionado con el Lebensborn, al principio todo le pareció normal e incluso agradable a los chicos y jóvenes alemanes les trataban con mucho respeto y afecto, más sin embargo con el paso del tiempo empezó a ver los tratos y experimentos que hacían en los demás, al principio no se lo creía, pero después aunque con ira y desgana obedecía con esas horribles obligaciones que se le habían asignado.

Ese día Matt se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo, como ya se había vuelto costumbre para él, papeleos y análisis para el bastante simples, más de repente se empezaron a escuchar gritos de una voz desconocida para ellos, la cual exigía su liberación inmediata, junto con más de una palabra grotesca dichas en distintos idiomas.

A pesar de todo, era extraño que algo así ocurriera por lo que todos pararon sus trabajos para observar hacia la puerta mientras detrás de esta los gritos y forcejeos se oían cada vez más cercanos.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, causando un respingo en todos los trabajadores que miraban curiosos la escena, en todos menos en Matt, quien se mantenía impasible, mientras fumaba tranquilamente observando en particular a uno de los jóvenes que habían pasado por la puerta.

La mirada azulina se encontró con la suya y vio como el joven dejaba de pelear, tranquilizándose y observándole fijamente, sus miradas se encontraron, y por instante ambos se perdieron en su mundo, Matt pudo observar cada uno de los rasgos del chico, "un prototipo perfecto" como le llamarían y supuso que sería la misma razón por la que le habían llevado. Por el contrario el ojiceleste, encontró la paz y la tranquilidad que necesitaba, se notaba a distancias que el ojiesmeralda era una persona buena y de confianza, tal vez él podría ayudarle.

-Matt - la voz retumbo fuertemente causando que ambos jóvenes salieran de sus pensamientos.

-Dígame señor - la voz del ojiesmeralda sonó fría y neutra, más sin embargo esta tambien le dio tranquilidad.

-Encárgate de él - el chico dio un respingo ¿Qué significaba "Encargarse de él"?

Al parecer el aludido si había entendido, pues asintió levemente mientras sus esmeraldas dirigían su vista a una pequeña mesita, donde saco un frasco y una jeringa, y una vez la jeringa ya se encontraba llena de aquel liquido del frasco dirigió su mirada a él, para después acercarse lentamente.

-"Bien retiro lo pensado en aquel momento, es solo un nazi hijo de puta más" - pensó mientras volvía a retorcerse intentando zafarse, no sabía que era esa inyección y la verdad era que no quería averiguarlo.

Sus espasmos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, la idea de liberarse, en ese momento, era lo único que ocupaba la mente del chico.

-Tranquilízate - escucho de nuevo la voz del ojiesmeralda, mientras sentía como una mano pasaba por sus cabellos en una suave caricia, tranquilizándole.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con esas esmeraldas observándole fijamente con melancolía, casi suplicándole perdón por lo que iba a hacer, pero al tiempo trasmitiéndole tranquilidad como si le dijera que todo estaba bien, que no permitiría que nada le pasare.

-No te dolerá, te lo prometo - dijo mientras con absoluta delicadeza enterraba la aguja en el cuello del chico, casando que sin sentir ningún dolor cayera casi automáticamente en un sueño profundo.


End file.
